


Circuitous Affection

by Leninouche



Series: A Witcher and a Bard on Holidays [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gentle, M/M, and they come to learn something about their relationship, i don‘t know what it is i just love it, i just finished the series and this ship suddenly took over me, jaskier is being cute, just feel-good stuff, soft, that came to me randomly, vague romance?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leninouche/pseuds/Leninouche
Summary: A bard walks down a road waiting for a man on a horse. The horse is named Roach.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: A Witcher and a Bard on Holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587856
Comments: 11
Kudos: 316





	Circuitous Affection

A bard followed a road with soft steps, careful to avoid any stones or holes the rain had left exposed. With his fingers stroking the lute that hung losely over his shoulder and the colourful garments he wore, he seemed quite at ease with the world, as if this barren landscape without civilization for miles and miles was some sort of dream-wonderland he‘d been lucky enough to find himself in. The grey-ish, whirly clouds above indeed seemed to cheer him on as they were hurrying about in the same direction as himself and as he noticed, he gently raised his voice to call out to them, and to compose a song for his delicate travel companions.

Oh roads of far away  
How old thy gentle souls  
And many trot each day  
Upon your marked skin

No man would think in years  
To honour your service to him  
No thanks shall reach your ears  
Except this tune which out my lips falls

The uneven rhyme made him stop for a moment, unsure of whether the muse would be offended enough to skip away, or whether he would earn forgiveness.  
Apparently the latter was true for he carried on with strong voice.

No matter now those fools  
Who see thy mud and groan  
For the clouds and i be tools  
To present you with- affect-ion...

Once more he stopped, cursing under his breath.  
„Oh come on... I know you‘re better than this... Let‘s try again...“

But for a long time there was silence as the clouds flicked by, seemingly chuckling down at the bard. The road, instead, kept winding on gently, content with what she had heard so far. It was better than rude complaints or nothing at all. 

All at once a new sound mixed in with the wind and the bard halted, a light illuminating his eyes. He came to a halt, lips lifting, suddenly excited. Then a shadow fell upon his brow, thrown by a figure that now loomed behind. 

„Dear me, it took you long enough, noble witcher.“, the bard proclaimed in cheery tones, whirling around only to stumble back at the soft snout of horse dipping his nose.  
His eyes travelled up to the familiar man upon the animal‘s back that only hummed in answer.  
„Well, since I am the only one here with a functioning heart and soul and the ability to form sentences, I will communicate my feelings at once: i am, of course, entirely delighted to be seeing you. Did you do something to your hair? It seems to me more brilliant than ever.“  
„Had a bath yesterday.“, the man answered, slipping from his horse with ease.  
„Where are you wandering to.“, he asked the bard calmly, moving closer.  
„Aha, glad you ask. I was concerned you might seek me out only to drag me back to that horrible place instead of allowing me to surprise you.“  
„Surprise me.“  
„Indeed! Hence the destination will be held under strictest confidence, you shall have to wait til we arrive.“  
The man raised a brow, then glanced around with a suppressed sigh.  
„What is all this, bard. Calling me to this shit-hole of a town, leaving a fake message saying you’ve been kidnapped, making me ride all this way on this disastrous road-„  
Here the bard uttered a sound of disagreement, which went ignored at once.  
„Explain.“  
With a mischievous smile the bard stepped forward and put his hands onto the man‘s shoulders.  
„Without saying too much, hear this: I will show you a place I like and we will stay there for a while, alone. That is all.“  
He swallowed, his expression shifting into something like concern or worry.  
„I admit, it was a rather circuitous method I adopted... but I was not sure you would come had I asked outright.“  
The witcher let out a breath, eyes rolling up at the sky.  
„You are a coward, bard.“  
Immediately the bard nodded, attempting to slip away swiftly, but found his arms gripped with the man‘s. He looked up, finding conflict on the other‘s face. There was hesitation, silence, then the man spoke again.  
„But Still, I would follow you anywhere you asked me to go to.“  
They glanced at each other for a long moment, assessing the situation, aware of how precious this rare moment of raw truth was, then each slipped back into their set characters, locking what had been spoken safely away in their hearts. For a short moment they came close, almost close enough to touch, breath palpable on each other‘s lips, but the gesture was enough for now, and they drew back again.  
„Brilliant. Then I shall lead the way.“, the bard exclaimed, slipping away entirely now only to climb onto the horse. The animal shifted impatiently.  
„Hm.“, the man answered. He threw a glance around at the clouds and shrubs, then got onto the horse as well, settling close behind the bard.  
„But get your damned lute out of my face.“


End file.
